


Heartbeats

by handlegg



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlegg/pseuds/handlegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my darling A, without whom this work would have remained in my drafts forever.

Shinji wakes to warmth. Kaworu’s smooth, even breaths tickle his neck, and his arm is draped around Shinji’s waist. Blinking his bleary eyes, Shinji shifts so as not to disturb Kaworu. He stretches his sore thighs slowly, and he remembers vividly how they became that way. It couldn’t have been long since he had fallen asleep. Shinji shivers, tucking his sweat-cooled body further into Kaworu’s embrace. He watches a lone vehicle light travel across the wall of his, no, _their_ bedroom, everything suffused in the glow of a streetlamp. Shinji lays still, content just to drift back to sleep and ignore his quickening pulse. But he feels the familiar prickle of arousal take hold, and with Kaworu so close he can hardly fight it. Shinji sighs. Kaworu’s a heavy sleeper, so maybe if he shifts a bit more…  
Before Shinji can even move, Kaworu tightens his hold around him. He laughs into Shinji’s hair, kisses the bone at the back of his neck. 

Kaworu murmurs sleepily, “I knew you were awake,” and Shinji blushes. He’s sensitive, every point of contact with Kaworu making him hotter still. Shinji doesn’t respond, yet Kaworu’s hand slides down his belly, finding him half-hard already. Despite himself, Shinji lets out a tiny gasp. 

He tries to explain, “It hasn’t been that long, I know, but…,” and trails off, last vestiges of self consciousness disappearing as Kaworu takes him in his hand.

“But what, hm?” Kaworu asks, as he begins to stroke Shinji’s cock. Shinji feels himself grow harder, spurred on by Kaworu’s warm lips on his neck. He’s tired, his body aching, but Shinji ignores it in favor of his burgeoning need. He moans when Kaworu picks up the pace.

Kaworu whispers hot into his ear, “You already want more?” and Shinji nods. He feels Kaworu becoming hard against his back, and Shinji moans again. 

“I like those sounds,” Kaworu says unabashed. If Shinji cared at this point, he would be embarrassed. Instead, he just bucks his hips into Kaworu’s hand, wanting more friction.  
Kaworu sucks at the junction between his neck and shoulder, keeping his strokes steady as Shinji groans in frustration.

Kaworu’s not as composed as usual; so when Shinji turns over to push Kaworu on his back he meets no resistance. Shinji sees a familiar glint in Kaworu's eyes and leans over him, a breath away from his lips. Kaworu tilts his chin up for a kiss, but Shinji pulls back instead. Kaworu looks pitiful until Shinji finally takes both of their cocks in his hand.

"How cruel, Shinji," Kaworu says with a laugh, even as Shinji strokes them together. Shinji huffs, simply letting himself feel. Shinji's nestled between Kaworu's thighs, and he’s already on edge. The brief nap after their earlier romp did nothing to quell Shinji’s lust. Kaworu’s little gasps, eyes on Shinji all the while, bring him yet closer. The heady sensation of Kaworu’s shaft rubbing against his makes his balls tighten, his hand becoming less and less steady. Kaworu watches Shinji hungrily. He draws Shinji’s hand away, replacing it with his own, and pumps. Shinji’s eyes fall shut as he thrusts into Kaworu’s grip. He comes, breathless, nails digging into the soft skin behind Kaworu’s knees. 

Shinji opens his eyes to Kaworu grinning at him, dipping a finger into the drying come spattered across his stomach. It’s too much for Shinji, despite everything they’ve ever done together. He rolls onto his back, covering his eyes and groaning, suddenly embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” he blurts.

Kaworu just presses a small kiss to his lips. He pulls Shinji’s arm away from his face, head tilted to the side when he says, “isn’t that the point?”

“Well, yes, but I wanted to do _more_ than that,” Shinji replies, sheepish.  
Kaworu laughs and shakes his head. He moves to hover over Shinji, touching their foreheads together. 

“We have all night,” he says, before kissing Shinji deeply.

Shinji wraps his arms around Kaworu, twining his fingers into his fine hair. He bites at Kaworu’s lips, feels him sigh more than he hears it, and traces over his teeth with his tongue. Even though he’s just coming down, Shinji is helpless to resist his desire for Kaworu.  
_Not that I’ve even tried,_ he thinks.

Kaworu breaks his mouth away, his breath fanning across Shinji’s face. His cheeks glow pink, eyes bright as they focus on Shinji. He’s been hard this whole time, and that knowledge makes Shinji ever hotter, that Kaworu values Shinji’s pleasure over his own.  
So it’s no surprise that he slides down Shinji’s body, stopping at his navel, and looks up at him with an unspoken question in his eyes. Shinji swallows thickly. His body is incredibly sensitive, so even Kaworu’s proximity to his hardening cock makes him writhe. Kaworu dips his head to lick at the tip of it, still wet, and Shinji moans low in his throat. It's the only answer he can give.

Shinji lays back in the sheets, tucking his knees toward his chest. His heart pounds as Kaworu presses open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. Shinji knows what he needs, what he wants most, and he's smoldering with anticipation for it. Kaworu digs in the sheets for their oft-misplaced bottle of lube, slicks up his fingers, and holds them against Shinji's entrance. And waits. He smiles warmly when Shinji meets his gaze, but doesn't budge. 

"Kaworu, what are you waiting for?" he says, nearly failing to keep from whining aloud.  
Shinji doesn't find out. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kaworu plunges his fingers inside. The sudden sensation makes Shinji gasp. His impatience is well-rewarded, as it usually is. Kaworu moves slowly, dragging out each motion of his hand. Shinji turns his head and pants, his own breath loud to his ears. Kaworu steadily fucks him with his crooked fingers, sucking a mark onto his tender inner thigh. Yet, it isn’t enough for Shinji. 

“More,” he whispers, “ _please,_ ” and Kaworu gives small teasing licks to his cock. Shinji's flush deepens, the realization that he’ll have to ask for what he wants making his pulse flutter and mouth run dry.  
He clears his throat, “please, Kaworu, I _need_ you,”. Kaworu stops completely, eyes wide. Shinji sees his chest rise and fall unevenly.  
“Just...hurry up and fuck me already,” he continues. 

Kaworu drags Shinji’s thighs over his own. Neither of them speak; Shinji whimpers when Kaworu presses his cock against him and thrusts inside. Kaworu doesn’t ease into a comfortable rhythm, instead driving deep into his body. His hands grip roughly on Shinji's hips, Shinji’s eyes rolling back as he just takes it. Shinji’s beyond himself, overwhelmed with how full he feels, how good Kaworu’s cock feels inside him. 

_It’s perfect,_ Shinji thinks, hands scrabbling for the bed frame. Each thrust brings out a groan, and Shinji is sure he could come all night for Kaworu. Shinji wraps his aching legs around Kaworu’s waist, locking his ankles together as Kaworu fucks him harder. Shinji rolls his hips to meet Kaworu’s, needing more, always more--his desire unmatched except by his lover’s. He’s burning up, even more so when Kaworu’s last bit of composure breaks and he throws his head back to moan Shinji’s name. Ever eloquent, it’s when Kaworu loses his words out of sheer bliss that Shinji finds most erotic. The pace never falters, not even when Kaworu starts jerking him off. Shinji clutches at the pillow behind his head, gasping, as his back arches and he comes hard into Kaworu’s hand. His body clenches tight around Kaworu’s cock, even as Kaworu continues to fuck him straight through his orgasm. Shinji watches him finish, groaning when Kaworu comes hot inside him. Kaworu flops onto his chest, boneless and spent. He’s breathing heavily, and his hair tickles Shinji’s nose. It’s not quite smothering, not yet anyway, and Shinji curls his arms around Kaworu. 

Shinji’s satisfied, but again he feels little lustful knots forming within him. Sweat slides down his brow, and Kaworu appears fit to snooze on top of him. Shinji blows on his messy hair.  
“Hey,” he whispers. No response.  
Shinji nudges his shoulder firmly and says, “Kaworu. We should wash up.”  
Kaworu grumbles something he can’t understand. Shinji wiggles beneath Kaworu, trying to get him to move. Kaworu lifts his head, finally, and beams at Shinji. 

“I love you, Shinji,” he says quietly. Shinji softens, and caresses his cheek. 

“You know I love you, too,” Shinji replies, heart soaring. Kaworu sits up and takes his hands. 

“What was that about washing up? I couldn’t hear you,” he asks, and Shinji almost believes him. 

 

Shinji leads Kaworu into the shower. The hot water soothes his tired body. Shinji leisurely washes Kaworu’s hair, careful not to get shampoo in his eyes. He’s filled with joy, so much so that he thinks he’ll never feel anything else. It’s not that Kaworu _completes_ Shinji. No, nothing like that. But the sense of harmony that Shinji enjoys when Kaworu is near makes him feel whole again. He’d be lost without him. Shinji can’t get enough of Kaworu; every drowsy kiss they share only makes him crave more.

Kaworu pauses between a kiss to ask, "Are you feeling good right now, Shinji?"  
The question strikes Shinji as unnecessary. Obviously, he feels extremely good.

"Yes, Kaworu, of course I am," he replies, brushing a lock of wet hair from Kaworu's temple. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Kaworu first. Shinji knows Kaworu puts his own needs second, but he wants to show him that it's fine to be selfish sometimes. Shinji has learned to express himself better since they met for the first time, but he still feels that he can convey affection better without words. 

"How about you?" Shinji asks, even though Kaworu's huge grin gives the answer away. 

"I am happiest when you are," says Kaworu.

Shinji looks at Kaworu, just takes him in. He loves Kaworu more than anything, from his messy hair down to his feet. Shinji notices that Kaworu's not flushed any longer, nor does he appear as exhausted. He vows to change that.  
Shinji kisses Kaworu then, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind as the water washes over them both.  
Once they finish showering, Shinji hastily dries off the both of them.

 

Shinji feels refreshed, no longer as bogged down with fatigue. When the two of them make it back to the bedroom (ample time given to dalliance, naturally), Shinji practically throws Kaworu down onto the bed. He descends upon Kaworu, kissing his swollen, red lips. Kaworu simply rests his hands on Shinji’s back, letting him lead. Shinji moves slowly, counterpoint to his pounding heart. He nibbles at Kaworu’s earlobe, hands gently tugging on the other boy’s hair. Kaworu goes limp in his hold. Shinji presses light kisses into his neck, his finger tracing a prominent vein delicately. He can feel Kaworu’s pulse beneath his lips, and Shinji savors it. Kaworu sounds enraptured, as if nothing so simple ever felt this good. Shinji laps up a droplet of water collected in the hollow near Kaworu’s collarbone. He sucks at the sweet spot just above, and Kaworu sighs, completely pliant. Kaworu tilts his head further, baring his most vulnerable area to Shinji’s mouth. Shinji grazes his teeth against the same spot, relishing Kaworu’s breathy moan. He kisses and sucks at leisure, until Kaworu whines and bucks his hips. Shinji feels his arousal slide against his stomach, goading him onward.

Shinji expresses himself with his lips, hands roaming over Kaworu’s smooth, warm skin. His limbs feel heavy, and his veins burn as if filled with molten lead. Shinji rubs one of Kaworu’s nipples, because he knows all too well their sensitivity. Kaworu sits up on his elbows, watching Shinji. His quiet moans encourage Shinji to suck one, laving it with his tongue. Kaworu babbles something nonsensical. He takes his own cock in his hand, and strokes it as Shinji sucks harder. 

Shinji looks up and shakes his head. “Wait a little longer, for me?” he asks.  
Kaworu hesitates, so Shinji moves his hand away and clasps it.  
“Don’t you always tell me to be more patient?” he manages to say while licking around Kaworu’s nipple.  
Kaworu makes a frustrated noise, and Shinji finds it absolutely adorable. He chuckles, but the sound catches. Shinji’s throat feels thick, and he can tell he shouldn’t hold off too long. He kisses down Kaworu’s chest, trails his fingers across his hipbones. 

Kaworu collapses back into the sheets. Shinji wants to tease him until he can’t take it anymore; Kaworu thoroughly enjoys doing the same to him. But in this moment, Shinji’s yearning outweighs his endurance. He skims his fingernails up Kaworu’s thighs, mouth watering in anticipation. Shinji exhales over Kaworu’s cock before sweeping up a bead of precome with his tongue. Lazy licks down his shaft make Kaworu squirm. Shinji loves sucking Kaworu’s cock. It’s when Kaworu is most exposed, unable to do anything but revel in the pleasure Shinji gives him. Shinji sucks him into his mouth, pressing his thumb into the spot beneath his balls. Kaworu’s thighs shake, and Shinji hums as he takes him deeper. The hoarse groan Kaworu lets out hits Shinji straight in the gut. He pulls off and stares into Kaworu’s barely-open eyes, licking his lips clean. Kaworu’s cock twitches when he pumps it, palm gliding along the slick skin. Shinji starts lapping at the dribbling tip, watching Kaworu’s face all the while. He closes his eyes, gripping the back of Shinji’s head with an unsteady hand. Shinji makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

"You taste so good," he says after a particularly long lick. He smiles when he sees Kaworu struggling to respond, mouth agape. Shinji teases Kaworu’s hole with his thumb now.

"Oh, _Shinji,_ " gasps Kaworu, helpless to stop his hips from snapping upward. Shinji's cheek gets smeared with precome, and he wets a finger to wipe it off. He rubs, slow and cautious, around Kaworu's entrance with his slicked finger. Shinji feels his hand tighten in his hair, pulling hard when he pushes it in. He follows up with a second, and Kaworu hooks his leg over Shinji's shoulder. Shinji thrusts his fingers in and out, aiming to reduce Kaworu to mindless pleasure. He continues to suck Kaworu's cock all the while, even as his voice wavers and he begins to plead. 

"Shinji, please" he says with a moan, "you feel incredible."

Shinji doubles his efforts, and he can tell Kaworu's close. His compliments blend into a litany of _yes,_ Shinji, _please,_ Shinji. Shinji wants to keep Kaworu on edge a little longer, so he slows himself. Kaworu lifts his head and opens his eyes. They're darker than usual and glazed with pure desire. Kaworu mouths something Shinji doesn't hear quite right. He repeats it, but Shinji hears only his name. Shinji flattens his tongue, moaning, and licks slowly up Kaworu’s cock.  
Shinji’s determined to explicitly show Kaworu just how affectionate he really is.  
_If it takes some mild torment,_ Shinji thinks, _so be it._

Shinji circles two fingers around the base of Kaworu’s cock, holding steady while he sucks the tip into his mouth. Kaworu clutches his free hand in the sheets, sounding like he’s every bit enthralled as Shinji intends. He curls his fingers inside Kaworu, and his mouth falls open on a wordless cry. Shinji can feel he’s near his limit again, and it takes every ounce of control he has to refrain. When Shinji draws his mouth away and stills his fingers, Kaworu outright begs.

"Shinji," Kaworu groans, "don't stop now, _please._ "  
Shinji almost gives in.  
"I want you inside me," he continues, flushed and panting, "I can't stop thinking about it."  
Shinji almost melts.  
Shinji is suddenly, acutely, aware of his arousal. His cock aches, each heartbeat pulsing through it. He withdraws from Kaworu slightly, to lay on his back next to him.

Shinji whispers, "and I can't wait any longer."

 

Kaworu inhales sharply. He scrambles for the bottle of lube while Shinji strokes his neglected cock. He helps Kaworu slick it up, their fingers brushing together. Shinji steadies a wobbly Kaworu as he straddles his hips. He rubs the tops of Kaworu's thighs with his thumbs, sensing the tension in his body. Kaworu positions himself, taking him in slowly. His breath catches as he adjusts to Shinji's cock stretching him open.

Kaworu plants his hands on Shinji's chest for support, making a pleased sound deep in his throat. He moves without haste, as if he hadn't been denied release mere moments ago. Shinji's heart races as Kaworu finds his pace. It's slow, agonizingly so, and Kaworu's almost too hot and tight for Shinji to endure it. Kaworu closes his eyes, tipping his head back and moaning. 

"You feel amazing Shinji," he says, pitch rising as he sinks back down on Shinji's cock. 

Shinji clutches Kaworu's hips while thrusting up into him. He wants to flip Kaworu over and fuck him senseless. However, Shinji’s control is already frayed beyond repair; the sight of Kaworu shuddering as he meets him halfway nearly puts him over the edge. Breathing heavily, Shinji moves one of his hands to clamp around Kaworu’s wrist, pulling it away so he can entangle their fingers. He succumbs to Kaworu’s restrained rhythm, yet is unable to hold back his soft cries. Awash in sensation, Shinji anchors himself to Kaworu, gripping his slim hipbone even harder. Kaworu sighs his name, and Shinji can think of nothing better. It’s the quiet, breathy voice that comes out during their most private moments, when the world exists only for them. Shinji's toes curl and uncurl while Kaworu takes his time, undoing them both with each languid motion. The thought crosses his mind that they could do this forever, and never be sated. 

Kaworu leans back to steady himself with both hands on Shinji’s thighs. His tempo increases, just a hint of his frenzied need creasing his brow. Shinji can see where their bodies join clearly now, and he’s captivated by the view. Shinji brushes his knuckles along Kaworu's leaking cock with his freed hand. Kaworu gasps, tightening around Shinji, as he looks on. 

“Touch me,” he demands.

Shinji's hand shakes, indecision and heat clouding his brain. He brings his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean, watching Kaworu’s lower lip quiver. Shinji sweeps his tongue across his palm. Kaworu nearly sobs, fucking himself breathless on Shinji’s cock. Shinji wants so badly to give in, to come deep inside him, but not until he wrings every last bit of pleasure from Kaworu.  
He finally takes Kaworu’s cock in his hand, and drags each stroke out torturously long. Kaworu looks gorgeous like this, Shinji thinks, deeply flushed and shivering at the brink of finding relief. His fingers dig into Shinji’s thighs, scrambling for purchase as he tips his head back to cry out. Shinji sees Kaworu’s lashes flutter, each mouthful of air bringing about ecstatic cries until he tenses up and comes and _comes._

Shinji falls apart while Kaworu is still coming down, his orgasm so sweet he feels tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. Shinji's chest heaves as he gulps down air, his mind blank save for Kaworu--still reeling, legs shaking astride him, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Kaworu bends over, looking delirious, and kisses him until long after their aftershocks end.

 

Shinji dozes off after Kaworu topples over and collapses by his side. It’s hardly even sleep, and Shinji floats somewhere between euphoria and exhaustion. At any rate, the quality of rest he gets certainly isn’t what he needs. But when he wakes with a start to those dark red eyes peering back at him, Shinji figures he can shelve one need for another. He rolls onto his stomach to look out the window, and it’s still pitch dark. Shinji doesn’t even want to look at the clock. He’s got other things on his mind, and ample time to fulfill his desires.

“You should go back to sleep,” Kaworu murmurs. He’s still beside Shinji, now running his cool fingers down his back. 

Shinji huffs, “So should you, then,” but can’t help a small laugh.

“I’m not particularly tired, nor do I share the same fundamental needs as the Lilin,” Kaworu replies, and it’s so... _him._  
When Kaworu points out the differences between them, it doesn’t bother Shinji in the least. Kaworu is Kaworu, and that’s all there is to say on the subject as far as he’s concerned. Shinji has definitely reaped the benefits of falling in love outside his own species.  
_I never have problems reaching the top shelf anymore,_ he thinks, mind roving. 

Kaworu taps his shoulder. Shinji snaps out of it, saying “Well, I’m not tired either,” lying terribly.  
Kaworu just laughs and continues rubbing Shinji’s back. 

“What shall we do?” asks Kaworu a bit later with poorly-concealed humor, "Are you finished with me for the night?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be done with you,” Shinji answers quietly. His craving has not yet subsided, only increased.

Kaworu’s hand comes to a stop on his lower back. “Stay like this?” he says, and Shinji complies.

Kaworu moves behind Shinji and rests between his splayed ankles. He runs a finger down Shinji’s spine, leaving prickling skin in its wake. Shinji props his knees up, still mostly prone.

“Is this how you want me?” he asks, faint yet sultry. 

“Any way you’ll have me is very fulfilling,” Kaworu replies, and Shinji can practically hear the levity in his voice.  
Kaworu guides Shinji’s hips to meet his, positioning him _just_ so, before reaching over for their lube bottle. 

Shinji squirms impatiently as Kaworu slicks up his cock. His head hangs down between his arms, slightly above the pillow he’s grasping between his hands. Shinji’s more than ready, and he doesn’t remember being so quickly aroused without a touch. Kaworu clutches Shinji’s hips in both hands as he presses his cock against his hole, enough so that he barely slips inside. But then Kaworu pulls back, making Shinji turn his head in confusion. When Kaworu snaps forward again, not sinking in before withdrawing, Shinji understands. He cants his hips to meet Kaworu’s, giving in to his teasing because Shinji knows how it drives him _wild_. Just as Shinji expected, Kaworu groans and plunges inside him on the next stroke. Shinji’s blood boils, and he’s too far gone to think of anything but Kaworu, his body giving him incomparable pleasure.

There’s no adjustment time needed, not now. Shinji’s legs quiver as Kaworu fucks into him, hands rough on his hips. He feels insatiable, rocking back to take every thrust with abandon. Shinji acts without restraint, reduced to basic need and lust, as if he’d never be able to get enough of Kaworu.

“Oh God, _there,_ ” Shinji begs openly, as Kaworu angles himself to rub the spot inside him that makes his voice tremble. Shinji gasps while Kaworu shallowly nudges against it, cock dripping precome onto the sheets. 

“Kaworu, please,” Shinji pants, “do it again. Deeper.”

“Like this?” Kaworu asks, just as short of breath as Shinji.  
He slides in to the base before pulling almost all the way out, and Shinji nods. Kaworu resumes his earlier tempo, gripping Shinji with sweat-damp hands. Kaworu’s cock is hot inside him, and Shinji buries his face in the pillow to muffle his cries. Shinji’s cock bounces against his stomach, but Kaworu ignores it in favor of holding his hips in place as he fucks him ruthlessly. 

“Yes, Kaworu, _yes,_ ” Shinji shouts, as Kaworu clutches his ass and drives into him harder.  
Shinji’s drooling onto the pillow by the time Kaworu touches his cock. He comes almost immediately, spilling into Kaworu’s hand. Shinji slumps forward, one long moan escaping his lips. 

Kaworu isn’t finished with him, however. He sits back on his heels, pulling Shinji up with him. Shinji reaches back to grip his hair in his hand, certain that he’s fucked out now, but...still half-hard, to his amazement. Kaworu slips inside him again, hands on his waist, and Shinji shudders. He leans his head back, lolling onto Kaworu’s shoulder, as Kaworu slowly thrusts up into him. It’s almost too much for Shinji, sensitized as he is, but he’s burning up for Kaworu’s cock all over again. Shinji relishes every inch as it slides into him over and over, and it’s not long before he’s biting back whimpered curses.

"Fuck," Shinji breathes out, " _fuck!_ "

Kaworu sucks a kiss onto Shinji’s neck. He withdraws quickly and flips Shinji over in one deft movement, and plunges inside again on the same beat. Kaworu’s hands hold Shinji’s thighs apart, and he bites at the tender spot on his neck. Shinji’s heart races as Kaworu pounds into him. He moves frantically, as consumed with hunger as Shinji, their bodies united in exquisite torment. Kaworu’s eyes glimmer in the half light, and Shinji can’t look away in thrall. He digs his nails into Kaworu’s lower back, on the very edge, wordless sounds spilling from him in a stream. Shinji keeps his eyes on Kaworu until he can’t anymore. He arches his back, coming hard. There’s just a trickle of come as evidence, but Shinji’s overwhelmed, almost screaming in ecstasy.

Shinji’s body clenches around Kaworu’s cock as waves of absolute bliss flow through him. Kaworu begins to lose his rhythm, fingers tightening on Shinji’s thighs, head tipped back and moaning. Shinji just watches Kaworu finish inside him, encouraging with a reverent whisper of his name. Kaworu shudders through his orgasm, clinging fast to Shinji, looking just as inundated in sensation as he feels. He drops on top of Shinji, and their breath mingles while twinges of pleasure course through their bodies. 

Shinji, at last, relaxes. Satiation and warmth envelop him as his heart rate slows. Kaworu nuzzles where it beats within his chest, pressing a single kiss there. 

"I suppose you would like to rinse off?" he asks.  
Shinji feigns sleep. The corner of his mouth twitches, and Kaworu laughs quietly.  
"Later it is, then," Kaworu says, and snuggles himself closer to Shinji.

Shinji is suffused with contentment, running his fingers through Kaworu’s dampened hair. He closes his eyes and drifts off; perfectly satisfied and dizzy with love.


End file.
